Stannis Baratheon
Król Stannis I Baratheon - lord Smoczej Skały, a następnie po śmierci brata lord Końca Burzy, Admirał Floty i starszy z dwóch młodszych braci króla Roberta Baratheona (najmłodszy jest lord Renly Baratheon). Stannis należy również do małej rady Roberta jako Admirał Floty. Jego rodzicami byli lord Steffon Baratheon i Cassana Estermont, jest żonaty z Selyse Florent, z którą ma jedno dziecko córkę - Shireen Baratheon. Po śmierci Roberta wysunął swoje prawa do tronu i koronował się na króla Siedmiu Królestw. W serialu odtwórcą roli Stannisa jest Stephen Dillane. Charakter i wygląd Podobnie jak jego bracia Robert i Renly, Stannis jest wysoki i ma szerokie, muskularne ramiona. Chociaż nie jest on opisany jako szczególnie nieatrakcyjny, nie jest również uważany za przystojnego jak Renly czy Robert w młodości. Stannis ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy, lekko łysieje i ma krótko przyciętą brodę oraz surowy wyraz twarzy. Stannis jest poważnym, upartym, pamiętliwym człowiekiem z poczuciem obowiązku i sprawiedliwości. Ma obsesję na punkcie afrontów zarówno rzeczywistych jak i tych, które sobie wyobraził. Z tego powodu bez przerwy zgrzyta zębami. Jest utalentowanym dowódcą, żeglarzem i wojownikiem, choć jego osobowość staje mu na drodze do bycia wielkim przywódcą. Jest bardzo szanowany przez możnych, jednak nigdy nie był specjalnie kochany przez lud. Stannis ma zimne stosunki z żoną, lady Selyse z domu Florent. Mają jedną córkę, Shireen - dziewczynka chora jest na szarą łuszczycę. Davos Seaworth jest jednym z najbardziej lojalnych sług Stannisa. Historia Młodość Stannis urodził się w Końcu Burzy w 264AL, jako drugi syn lorda Steffona Baratheona i lady Cassany Estermont. W dzieciństwie jego wychowaniem zajmował się maester Cressen. Stannis już w młodym wieku rzadko się śmiał i cieszył, zawsze był bardzo poważny. Jego dobrymi cechami było poczucie obowiązku i sprawiedliwości. W trakcie nieudanej misji znalezienia narzeczonej dla księcia Rhaegara Targaryena, lord Steffon znalazł świetnego błazna, który „może nauczyć śmiechu nawet Stannisa”. W trakcie powrotu lorda Steffon i lady Cassana do Końca Burzy, Stannis razem ze swym bratem Robertem byli świadkami zatopienia się okrętu rodziców. Stannis miał wówczas trzynaście lat. Po tym wypadku odwrócił się od Wiary Siedmiu, gdyż uznał, że bogowie są okrutni i przestał ich czcić. Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Kiedy Lyanna Stark, ukochana jego brata, została porwana, a jej ojciec i brat spaleni żywcem przez Aerysa II Targaryena, który zażądał głów Eddarda Starka i Roberta, Jon Arryn, lord Orlego Gniazda wywołał rebelię, która ogarnęła cały kraj. Robert wrócił do Końca Burzy i zwołał swoje chorągwie. Dla Stannisa to była jedna z najcięższych decyzji w życiu, ponieważ musiał wybierać pomiędzy lojalnością wobec swojego brata a swojego króla - krew czy honor - ostatecznie poparł Roberta. Starszy brat wyruszył na północ, zostawiając Koniec Burzy Stannisowi. Pod twierdzą szybko znaleźli się wierni ludzie Szalonego Króla, a oblężenie Końca Burzy rozpoczął Mace Tyrell razem z potęgą Wysogrodu, niedługo po tym kiedy pokonał Roberta. Trwało ono cały rok, a utrzymanie twierdzy przez Stannisa było niezwykle istotne, ponieważ siły Tyrellów nie mogły wtedy walczyć w innych bitwach. Zapasy twierdzy zaczynały się kurczyć, a Tyrellowie obżerali się pod murami twierdzy na oczach głodującej załogi. Dodatkowo flota lorda Paxtera Redwyne'a zablokowała zamek od strony morza. Sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza, a obrońcy byli zmuszeni jeść psy, koty i szczury, aby nie umrzeć z głodu. Kilku żołnierzy, w tym również Gawen Wylde, zamierzało kapitulować i wymknąć się z zamku. Straż jednak ich złapała, a Stannis rozkazał przywiązać Gawena do katapulty i wystrzelić za mury razem z pozostałymi zdrajcami. Powstrzymał go jednak maester Cressen, który wiedział, że jeżeli całkowicie skończą się zapasy zamku będą zmuszeni jeść trupy i dlatego lepiej nie pozbywać się dobrego mięsa. Stannis wysłuchał rady i kazał zamknąć zdrajców w lochach zamku. Pewniej nocy do Końca Burzy przekradł się przemytnik Davos, z zapasem żywności, co uratowało twierdzę od głodu. W akcie szczęścia wszyscy zapomnieli o zamkniętych więźniach i ci pomarli. Dzięki zapasom przywiezionym przez Davosa, Stannis był w stanie dotrwać do czasu przybycia odsieczy Eddarda Starka, co zakończyło roczne oblężenie zamku. Stannis chciał wynagrodzić przemytnika za jego pomoc, jednak zamierzał go również ukarać za to że przez czternaście lat zajmował się przemytem i łamał prawo królewskie. Lord wybrał karę skrócenia palców lewej ręki, a Davos zgodził się na to, pod warunkiem, że Stannis zrobi to osobiście, co ten także uczynił. Następnie nadał przemytnikowi tytuł szlachecki i uczynił rycerzem, dając mu ziemię oraz nowe nazwisko i przezwisko; od tej pory Davos nazywany był Cebulowym Rycerzem, ponieważ na statku, którym przypłynął do Końca Burzy pełno było cebuli. Później został doradcą i prawą ręką Stannisa. Atak na Smoczą Skałę Kiedy Robert dowiedział się, że dzieci Szalonego Króla - Viserys Targaryen i Daenerys Targaryen uciekły z miasta i znajdują się na Smoczej Skale, wysłał Stannisa, aby ten zdobył ostatnią twierdzę Targaryenów. Stannis podporządkował się woli brata i rozpoczął budowę floty, dzięki której miał zająć zamek. Dowódca garnizonu twierdzy, Willem Darry, spodziewał się tego i przemycił dzieci do Braavos. Stannis zdobył Smoczą Skałę prawie bez oporu. Robert z kolei był na niego wściekły, że pozwolił uciec dzieciom. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Viserys z pewnością będzie chciał powrócić i dlatego postanowił, że Stannis będzie musiał strzec królestwa. Przyznał mu więc Smoczą Skałę i tym samym uczynił go dziedzicem Żelaznego Tronu. Z tego powodu Stannis miał żal do Roberta, ponieważ znacznie okazalszy Koniec Burzy przyznał on Renly'emu. Na sukcesję do zdobycia tronu nie miał co liczyć, ponieważ był dziedzicem Roberta do czasu kiedy narodzili mu się synowie. Tego samego roku powstał Dom Baratheonów ze Smoczej Skały. Rebelia Balona Greyjoythumb|330px|Stannis prowadzi atak na Wielką Wyk Stannis został powołany do małej rady Roberta jako Admirał Floty. W czasie Rebelii Greyjoy'ów dowodził flotą Żelaznego Tronu razem z dawnym przeciwnikiem Paxterem Redwynem. Spisał się doskonale, rozbijając żelazną flotę Victariona Greyjoy, a następnie zajął Wielką Wyk w imieniu brata. Lata na Smoczej Skale Po rebelii Stannis wrócił na Smoczą Skałę i w 287AL ożenił się z Selyse Florent. Na jego weselu Robert spędził noc z Deleną Florent, a z tego związku narodził się Edric Storm. Ponieważ bękart ten był szlachetniej krwi, król zmuszony był go uznać za syna. Stannis uznał, że splamił honor rodu żony i kiedy dziecko się urodziło wysłał je do Końca Burzy, do swego brata Renly'ego. Pod wpływem żony przyjął jej wuja Axella Florenta jako kasztelana Smoczej Skały. Axell został nim w 288AL i piastował tę funkcje przez 10 lat. Tymczasem ser Davos był zaufanym człowiekiem Lorda i jego prawą ręką. Stannisowi nie udało się spłodzić syna, ma jedno dziecko - córkę Shireen, która urodziła się w 289AL. Dziewczynka zachorowała jednak na szarą łuszczycę i o mało nie zmarła. Po chorobie została jej okropna pamiątka - złuszczona skóra na lewym policzku. Stannis rzadko odwiedzał Smoczą Skałę, większość czasu przebywał w stolicy, rzadko pisał do rodziny i jeszcze rzadziej ją odwiedzał, utrzymywał ze swą żoną bardzo zimne stosunki. Razem z Stannisem udał się jego wierny maester Cressen, który mu doradzał. Po pewnym czasie Stannis zaczął podejrzewać, że dzieci Roberta nie są jego dziećmi, jednak obawiał się, że jeżeli przekaże tą informacje Robertowi, ten go nie wysłucha, z oczywistych powodów, jako jego starszy brat musiał objąć tron po śmierci Roberta w przypadku gdyby ten nie pozostawił prawnego potomstwa. Dlatego też zwrócił się do osoby której ufał Robert, czyli Królewskiego Namiestnika lorda Jona Arryna. Razem z nim zaczął zbierać dowody na niewierność Cersei. Odwiedzali burdele i znaleźli jednego z bękartów Roberta. Chłopak miał czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy - cechy dziedziczne Baratheonów, podczas gdy wszyscy synowie króla mieli złote włosy i zielone oczy. Jonowi Arrynowi udaje się również znaleźć w spisie wielkich rodów przypadki połączenia się Lannisterów i Baratheonów - wszystkie dzieci z takich związków miały cechy dziedziczne Baratheonów. Jon i Stannis ustalają, że jedyny syn Jona, Robert Arryn, zostanie oddany na wychowanie do Stannisa. Jednak Jon zostaje otruty z rozkazu Cersei, Stannis ucieka na Smoczą Skałę i zaczyna przygotowywać się do walki o tron. Przeczuwał, że Robert może zostać niedługo zabity, dlatego tak szybko uciekł i rozpoczął przygotowania. Po dotarciu na Skałę dowiedział się, że jego żona przeszła na wiarę Czerwonego Boga; razem z nową religią sprowadziła do twierdzy czerwoną kapłankę: Melisandre z Asshai. Wojna Pięciu Królówthumb|300px|Stannis w zbroi Początek Wojny Po rozpoczęciu wojny Stannis wysuwa swojej prawa do korony, wysyłając Davosa do Krainy Burzy, aby ten przekonał lordów do poparcia jego pretensji do tronu. W tym czasie jego żona i czerwona kapłanka próbują przekonać go do czczenia R'hllora. Stannis zaczyna pełne przygotowanie do wojny. Rozbudowuje flotę i wynajmuje najemników i piratów. Zwołuje też swoje chorągwie, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę że z tak nieliczną armią (pięć tysięcy) nie zdobędzie tronu. Stannisa zaskoczyły i rozgniewały zachowanie jego młodszego brata Renly'ego Baratheona, który zebrał stutysięczną armię, zyskał poparcie Domu Tyrell oraz wysunął swoje roszczenia do korony. Stannis był wściekły, ponieważ chorążowie, którzy prawnie należeli się jemu, uznali jego brata za prawowitego króla.thumb|300px|Stannis Baratheon w czasie palenia Siedmiu Początkowo chciał od razu zdobyć tron dla siebie, jednak Czerwona Kapłanka zobaczyła dwie wizje w ogniu: jeśli Stannis ruszy na stolice i wygra, zostanie zmiażdżony siłą jego brata, w drugim przypadku ruszy na swojego brata, a armia brata przejdzie na jego stronę ufając przepowiedniom kapłanki. Ostatecznie postanowił zdobyć najpierw Koniec Burzy, dodatkowo chciał dostać w swoje ręce bękarta swego brata Roberta - Edrica Storma, który przebywał na wychowaniu u swego wuja. Stannis chciał go wykorzystać jako naoczny dowód zdrady Cercei - chłopak miał dziedziczne cechy rodu Baratheonów: czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy, których Joffrey nie posiadał. Dlatego razem z niewielką armią wyruszył do krainy Burzy, aby pokonać swego brata. Wojna w Końcu Burzy Zaraz po dotarciu na miejsce Stannis rozpoczął oblężenie rodowej siedziby Baratheonów - Końca Burzy. Kiedy brat Stannisa, król Renly Baratheon obozujący pod Gorzkim Mostem dowiedział się o zaistniałej sytuacji, natychmiast zmienił plany marszu i postanowił rozprawić się z bratem. By jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Końca Burzy, wziął ze sobą tylko kawalerię, a piechotę pozostawił pod Gorzkim Mostem razem ze swą żoną Margaery Tyrell i teściem oraz namiestnikiem Mace Tyrellem. Razem z nim przybyła lady Catelyn Stark, matka król Północy Robba Starka, która przybyła z ofertą sojuszu przeciwko Lannisterom. Bracia Baratheonowie postanowili spotkać się osobiście i omówić swoje wzajemne roszczenia: Stannis przybył nieco wcześniej niż jego brat gdzie zastał oczekującą na braci lady Catelyn, co prawda uznał jej syna za uzurpatora, jednak wyraził jej współczucie z powodu straty męża i obiecał zwrócić jej córki po zdobyciu stolicy.thumb|300px|Stannis i Davos w czasie negocjacji z Relnym Rokowania jednak pomiędzy dwoma królami, nie wyniosły nic: obaj bracia zaproponowali sobie Koniec Burzy i tytuł dziedzica, w zamian za ugięcie kolana, Renly posunął się nawet do kpin i prowokacji w stosunku do Stannisa. W rezultacie pomimo zażartej próby mediacji lady Catelyn, która próbowała zjednoczyć Baratheonów do wspólnej walki przeciwko Lannisterowm, obaj baria postawili na wojnę. Jasne jednak było, że 5 tysięczna armia Stannisa, oblegająca Koniec Burzy nie da sobie rady przeciwko 100 tysięcznej armii Renlyego. W noc przez bitwą, król Renly został zabity przez cień swego brata wyczarowany przez Melisandre. Na wieść o śmierci Renlyego, Florentowie spowinowaceni ze Stannisem przeszli na jego stronę, a w ich ślady ruszyli również Estermontowie, za ktorymi podążyło 4/5 konnicy młodszego Baratheona i wszyscy chorążowie z Końca Burzy oraz paru z Reach: na stronę Stannisa przeszli wszyscy, prócz Tyrellów i większości ich chorążych, Randylla Tarlyego, Mathisa Rowana i lady Arwyn Oakheart, którzy uciekli do Gorzkiego Mostu. Stannis co prawda zyskał armię, jednak wciąż nie dostał Edrica Stroma, a Koniec Burzy nie ugiął się przed jego żądaniami. Kasztelan twierdzy - ser Cortnay Penrose, obawiając się o los chłopca nie poddał się Stannisowi i wysłał kruki z prośbą o pomoc informując, że złoży przysięgę lojalności każdemu, kto go wspomoże. Stannis nie mógł zostawić niezdobytego Końca Burzy z kilku powodów: po pierwsze - nie miał bękarta, a po drugie - gdyby pozostawił twierdzę jej własnemu losowi, jego prestiż bardzo by ucierpiał, gdyż opinia publiczna uznałaby, że poniósł klęskę. Pamiętając, jak sam bronił się w twierdzy przez rok, obawiał się, że oblężenie potrwa zbyt długo. Czas ten wykorzystaliby jego wrogowie; dlatego wysłał Czerwoną Kapłankę razem z lojalnym sługą, Davosem za mury twierdzy. Tam za pomocą swojej magi kapłanka zabiła kasztelana, a po jego śmierci Koniec Burzy otworzył swoje bramy. Edric Storm dostał się w ręce swego wuja. Po zdobyciu Końca Burzy Stannis rozkazał spalić boży gaj, ponieważ teraz prawdziwym bogiem był Pan Światła. Bitwa nad Czarnym Nurtem Po zdobyciu Końca Burzy i swej armii Stannis mógł wreszcie ruszyć na Królewską Przystań, zanim to jednak uczynił pozostawia 200 ludzi w Końcu Burzy i wyznacza nowego kasztelana zamku Gilberta Farringa, oraz wysyła swego szwagra ser Erren Florent i ser Parmen Crane dawnego rycerza Tęczowej Gwardii jego brata do Gorzkiego Mostu, gdzie stacjonowała większa część wojsk jego młodszego brata oraz jego teść i żona, Chce, aby upomnieli się oni o lojalność wobec Stannisa. Wysłannicy zostali jednak schwytani i uwięzieni, a Tyrellowie odmówili uznania pretensji Stannisa, gdyż obwiniali go o spowodowanie śmierci swojego króla. Wysłał on również na Smoczą Skałę swego nieślubnego bratanka i odesłał kapłankę pod naciskiem możnych, ponieważ trzon jego armii stanowili Florentowie. Królowa Selyse zyskała jeszcze większy wpływ na swego męża. Stannis nie czekając na posłańców i chcąc zdobyć tron jak najszybciej ruszył wreszcie na stolicę, rozdzielając armię. On sam miał zaatakować drogą lądową i zdobyć miasto, jego flota miała oczyścić rzekę, dowództwo nad flotą powierzył swemu szwagrowi Imrymowi Florentowi czyniąc go Wysokim Kapitanem oraz Davosowi Seaworthowi. Całe jego siły stanowiły 21 tysięcy ludzi i 200 statków. W tym czasie do wciąż obozujących pod Gorzkim Mostem Tyrellów przybył lord Petyr Baelish z upoważnieniami od Królewskiego Namiestnika, Tyriona Lannistera i propozycją sojuszu. Negocjacje trwały długo, ale w końcu osiągnięto porozumienie. Na wieść o ataku Stannisa na stolicę wojska Tyrellów ruszyły na pomoc Lannisterom. Tymczasem lord Tywin Lannister walczący w Dorzeczu i zatrzymany przez obronę Edmurea Tullyego dotarły wieści ze stolicy, armia Tywina i Tyrellów łączyć się i razem maszeruje na stolicę.thumb|320px|Stannis w Bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem Nieświadomy tych wydarzeń król Stannis atakuje stolicę, rozpoczynając Bitwę nad Czarnym Nurtem. Pierwszym jej etapem jest wysłanie floty królewskiej do oczyszczenia Czarnego Nurtu z okrętów Lannisterów. Ambitny i pewny zwycięstwa ser Imrym nie przeprowadził zwiadu na nurt tylko otwarcie na niego ruszył, co prawda flota Lannisterów została pokonana, jednak na Nurcie podniesiono łańcuch i uwięziono flotę Stannisa, po czym podpalono rzekę dzikim ogniem i zatopiono jego armadę. Pomimo tego Stannis przypuścił zmasowany szturm na miasto, został jednak zatrzymany przez wycieczkę Tyriona Lannistera. Opór miasta był na tyle długi, aby wojska Lannisterosko - Tyrellskie zdążyły z odsieczą na czas i zaatakowały armię Stannisa, tym samym gromiąc ją doszczętnie. Samemu królowi udało się uciec wraz z niewielką częścią swych sił. Stannisowi udaje się uciec cudem dzięki pomocy dwóch swych rycerzy ser Richarda Horpea, i ser Justina Masseya. W ataku na stolicę Stannis stracił prawie wszystkie siły, pozostała mu tylko garstka ludzi, a cała flota została zniszczona prócz najemnych piratów. W bitwie zaginął ser Davos oraz zginęli czterej jego synowie. Zbieranie się z upadku Po klęsce nad Czarnym Nurtem, Stannis załamał się i po thumb|300px|Stannis na Smoczej Skalepowrocie na Smoczą Skałę zamknął się w swoich komnatach nie reagując na nic, a faktyczny ster rządów oddał stryjowi swej żony lordowi Alesterowi Floterntowi czyniąc go swym Królewski Namiestnikiem. Pomimo poniesionej porażki wciąż miał we władaniu Smoczą Skałę i Koniec Burzy, jednak pod jego rozkazami pozostało tylko 1700 ludzi (1500 na skale i 200 w Końcu Burzy), i pirackie okręty. Trudna sytuacja ostatniego z braci Baratheon pogorszyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego chorążowie z Krainy Burzy porzucili go przechodząc na stronę Joffreya, a cześć wojsk Mathisa Rowana i lorda Mace'a Tyrella rozpoczęła oblężenie Końca Burzy. Żelazny Tron pozbawił również wszystkich praw Stannisa i odebrał mu wszystkie domeny, tak samo postąpiono z Florentami. Obawiający się tego lord Alester postanowił działać na własną rękę i zakończyć wojnę, wysłał list z propozycją pokoju do lorda Tywina Lannistera, w propozycji Stannis miał zrzec się pretensji do tronu i wycofać wszystkie oskarżenia dotyczące Joffreya, w zamian domena lorda Końca Burzy i Smoczej Skały miała do niego powrócić. Lord Alester zobowiązał się również do podania woli Żelaznego Tronu w zamian za zwrot ziemi Florentów, która teraz prawnie należała do Gralna Tyrella. Aby przypieczętować pokój miało odbyć się małżeństwo jedynej córki Stannisa Shireen Baratheon z młodszym thumb|318px|Melisandre ukazuje przyszłość Stannisowibratem Joffreya Tommenem Baratheonem. Król w tym czasie znów znalazł się pod wpływem Melisandre, która pokazała mu przyszłość w płomieniach, zaczęła go również namawiać do rozmowy ze swym bękarcim bratankiem Edricem Stormem, oraz aby pozwolił jej złożyć go w ofierze panu Światła w zamian za co obiecała uwolnić kamiennego smoka, jednak Stannis sprzeciwił się zabiciu Edrica ponieważ ten był z jego krwi. Dowiedziawszy się o planach Alestera Stannis rozkazał go uwięzić razem ze ser Davosem Seaworthem który po powrocie na Skałę został uwięziony przez kasztelana Smoczej Skały ser Axella Florenta za próbę zamordowania Meisandre. Stannis zostaje przekonany przez Melisandre do uwolnienia Davosa, Davos zostaje doprowadzony przed oblicze król gdzie tłumaczy się ze swych winy, w czasie tej rozmowy jest obecny ser Axell który chciał zdobyć posadę królewskiego namiestnika na miejsce swego brata i zagroził Davosowi że jeżeli ten go nie poprze zabije go, ser Axell proponuje Stannisowi aby ten zaatakował lorda Ardriana Celtigara który po klęsce Stannisa przeszedł na stronę Żelaznego Tronu, ser Davos staje w obronie Celtigara i sprzeciwia się planowi Axella który zakłada złupienie i wymordowanie jego posiadłości na Szczypcowej Wyspie, Davos podkreśla że lord Celtigar jest już stary i słaby i wiele już zrobił dla Stannisa i nie należy go tak traktować a zwłaszcza jego ludzi, kiedy Axell i Stannis podkreślają że ludzie Ardriana powinni zachować lojalność dla prawowitego króla, wściekły Davos wyrzuca Stannisowi że ten nie był tak lojalny w czasie buntu Aerysa. Pomimo że ser Axell próbuje zabić Davosa król go wyprawa, po czym Stannisa zgadza się na poglądy Davosa i mianuje go swym nowym królewskim namiestnikiem, panem Deszczowego Lasu, Admirałem Wąskiego Morza i lordem, co prawda Cebulowy Rycerz próbuje odmówić jednak w końcu zgadza się z wolą swego króla, Melisande wkracza wtedy do komnaty, przekonuje go że jest wybrańcem i że tylko on thumb|318px|Stannis wrzuca pijawki do ogniamoże go uratować przed wielkim innym i daje mu pijawki opite krwią królewską (krwią Edrica), Stannis wrzuca wszystkie trzy pijawki do ognia i jak mówi Melisandre, jeżeli wypowie imiona swych wrogów to ci zginą, Stannis wrzuca pijawki wypowiadając imina : Uzurpator Joffrey I Baratheon, Uzurpator Balon Greyjoy i Uzurpator Robb Stark. W tym czasie w zwolennikach króla dokonał się istotny rozłam, podzielone na dwa obozy, ludzie wierni Siedmiu, byli przeciwnikami rozszerzania się wpływów religii Czerwonego Boga oraz zdobywana coraz większego wpływu Melisandre na Stannisa, byli nazywani ludźmi króla, i skupili się woku nowego namiestnika, lorda Davosa, natomist drugi obóz, wierny nowemu Czerwonemu Bogu oraz jego kapłance lady Melisandre skupił się wokół królowej Selyse i jej wuja, a nazywani byli ludźmi królowej. Ponieważ Davos był namiestnikiem króla, wuj królowej ser Axell zaczął tytułować się namiestnikiem królowej. Kiedy Balon spadł z mostu na Pyke i zginął i kiedy Robb Stark został zamordowany, razem ze swą matką oraz większością chorążych w Bliźniakach przez Dom Freyów, Stannis uwierzył w moce kapłanki, tym bardziej że zapewniała go że obudzi kamiennego smoka, jednak w zamian żądała aby Baratheon złożył w ofierze swego nieślubnego bratanka, namawiała go do tego również jego żona która przekonywała go że jeśli to zrobi da mu wreszcie syna, Stannis jednak odmówił, lecz zrobił to słabo a jego entuzjazm w obronie Edrica bardzo słabł, po tym kiedy Stark zginął w Bliźniakach, Stannis planował wysłać do ich najpotężniejszego i najbogatszego chorążego lorda Wymana Manderlyego swego namiestnika aby ten przeciągnął go na jego, stronę Stannisa, Stannis potrzebował bardzo Białego Portu, przede wszystkim ich spiżarni oraz pełnego skarbca, ponieważ Lyseńscy piraci zaczęli się nie cierpliwi ponieważ Baratheon wciąż nie wypłacił im należnego im rządu. Obawiając się o bękarta Roberta, którego Melisnadre chciał ofiarować ogniu, królewski namiestnik lord Davos zorganizował jego ucieczkę razem z ludźmi króla. Razem z młodym Edricem popłynęło kilku lojalnych Stannisowi rycerzy, oraz kuzyn króla Andrew Estermont który stał się zaprzysiężoną tarczą Storma, dzieje się to tej samej nocy kiedy na Smoczą Skałę dochodzi wiadomość że Joffrey został zamordowany na swym weselu, a ta wiadomość ostatecznie przekonała by Stannisa by poświęcić Edrica, Seaworth przybywa do komnat króla i wyjawia mu że zorganizował ucieczkę, choć Stannis grozi mu śmiercią za to co zrobił, Davos daje mu do przeczytania list z Północy z Muru. List pochodził z Nocnej Straży z tego listu wynika że armia dzikich po wodzą Króla Za Murem Mance'a Raydera maszerowała na mur, do tego lord dowódca nocnej straży Jeor Mormont zginął prowadząc 300 ludzi za mur, do tego list wspomina o Innych, potężnych prastarych istotach które również zagrażają murowi, w ogniach Melisndre widzi również zagrożenie dla królestwa i dla całego świata jeżeli Stannis ich nie powstrzyma, Davos przypomina królowi że ten powinien chronić najpierw swych podanych. Ponieważ ludzie króla pomogli w ucieczce bękarta popadli oni w niełaskę, na korzyść ludzi królowej którzy stali się najbliższym otoczeniem króla. Wyprawa na Mur Po przekonaniu przez Davosa, Stannis organizuje wyprawę na mur, zamierza tam dotrzeć morzem i ma go przewieźć flota najemnych piratów Salladhora Saana, flota ma zabrać około 1.500 ludzi do Wschodniej Strażnicy portu nocnej straży, razem z Stannis udaje się jego namiestnik lord Davos, oraz żona Stannisa królowa Selyse Florent i jego córka Shireen Baratheon, oraz namiestnik królowej i jej wuj ser Axell Florent, Stannis pozostawia na Smoczej Skale niewielki garnizon, a nowym kasztelanem na zastępstwo ser Axella mianuje ser Rollanda Storma, Bękarta z Nocnej Pieśni, doskonałego i doświadczonego żołnierza. Razem ze Stannisem na Mur wyrusza Melisandre, aby zapewnić flocie korzystne wiatry Czerwona Kałanka składa w ofierze ogniom lorda Alestera Florenta, pomimo że lord Alester zostaje spalony Dom Florent nie wycofuje swego poparcia dla Stannisa, a nowym lordem Jasnej Wody zostaje syn Alestera, Alekyne Florent który razem ze swym wujem ser Colinem Florentem, kasztelanem Jasnej Wody, organizuje obronę zamku przed siłami Tyrellów które chcą go mu odebrać. Obrona Muru Po dotarciu do Wschodniej Strażnicy, ludzie Stannisa wyszli na brzeg i przeszli na drogą stronę muru aby pokonać Wolnych Ludzi, we Wschodniej Strażnicy Stannisa pozostawił swą żonę, córkę, oraz ser Axella. Armia Stannisa zaatakowała armie dzikich oblegającą Czarny Zamek gdzie dowodził osobiście, dzięki doskonałemu wyszkoleniu i zdyscyplinowaniu oraz temu że Stannis rzucił do walki konnice, sprawiło że rycerzom z południa mieli zdecydowaną przewagę nad wolnymi ludźmi oraz rozgromił ich, w czasie walki do niewoli dostało się wielu wodzów dzikich w tym sam króla za murem, po walce do króla przybył czarny brat i bękarci syn Eddarda Starka, Jon Snow, który został wysłany na negocjacje, złożył u stóp króla Róg Joramuna, przedmiot za pomoc którego można było zniszczyć mur, oraz przyprowadził Stannisowi siostrę żony Raydera, Val, oraz dopiero co urodzonego syna Macea. Stannis jednak dostrzegał zagrożenie płynące ze strony Innych i nie zamierzał uśmiercać dzikich, w jego planach, dzicy mieli pomóc mu w obronie muru w zamian mieli zachować królewski pokój przestrzegać praw królestwa, zgiąć kolan przed Stannisem i przyjąć wiarę w Czerwonego Boga. W zamian Stannis planował osiedlić ich w Nowym Darze, odbierając go od nocnej straży. Swe plany wyjawił Jonowi Snowowi, któremu złożył propozycje. Ponieważ Stannis wciąż chciał walczyć o Żelazny Tron potrzebował pomocy lordów Północy, po śmierci Robba Starka i jego młodszych braci północ była bardzo rozgoryczona, jednak pamięć Robba i Eddarda była wielka. Wiadome było, że jeżeli pojawiłby się syn Eddarda, Północ podążyłaby za nim, dlatego Stannis zaoferował Snowowi, że legitymizuje go na Starka oraz lorda Wintrefell i Namiestnika Północy, pod warunkiem że Snow przyjmie wiarę w Pana Światła oraz poślubi księżniczkę dzikich Val, aby zapewnić sojusz z dzikimi. Jon jest jednak niezdecydowany i prosi króla o czas do namysłu. Ponieważ Stannis nie posiadał własnej siedziby zamieszkał w Wieży Królewskiej w Czarnym Zamku, poprosił jednak o przekazanie mu Nocnego Fortu jako jego nowej siedziby. Niezadowolony z powolnego procesu wyboru nowego lorda dowódcy oraz przeciąganiem głosowania, zagroził że jeżeli bracia nie wybiorą sobie lorda to sam to zrobi. Przy pomocy podstępu Samwella Tarlya, który przekonał ser Denysa Mallistera dowódcę Wieży Cieni i Cottera Pyke dowódcę Wschodniej Strażnicy, do poparcia kandydatury Jona Snowa na lorda dowódce (którego sam zgłosił bez jego wiedzy), aby uniemożliwić objęcie tego stanowiska przez pachołka Lannisterów Janosa Slynta, Jon zgodził się z wyborem swych braci i odmówił Stannisowi, tym bardziej że czcił starych bogów których Melisandre chciała zniszczyć. Ponieważ Snow został lordem dowódcom Stannis musiał zdobyć poparcie lordów Pólnocy bez jego pomocy, i dlatego wysyła do wszystkich lordów kruki z żądaniem, aby poparli jego sprawę, jednak wszyscy lordowie odmawiają lub w ogóle nie odpowadają, Stannis otrzymuje tylko jednego kruka z Karholdu, od kasztelana zamku Arnolfa Karstarka, który deklaruje poparcie Domu Karstark dla Stannisa, pomimo że Snow odmówił Stannisowi obaj współpracują i obaj planują obronę muru oraz osiedlenie dzikich w Darze, według Melisandre Stannis bardzo polubił Jona. Snow wysyła swych budowniczych do Nocnego Fortu, aby ci przygotowali siedzibę dla króla, zapewnia także zapasy żywności i ubrań dla ludzi Stannisa i dzikich. Aby mu dalej prowadzić wojnę Stannis potrzebował pieniędzy, na opłatę najemnych piratów, dlatego wysyła swego, a jedynym lordem który mógł dać Stannisowi złoto, zapasy i ludzi był lord Wyman Manderly, najbogatszy lord na Północy, aby zyskać jego poparcie Stannis wysyła swego namiestnika lorda Davosa, do Białego Portu, aby ten przekonał Manderlych do poparcia jego sprawy, razem z nim Stannis wysyła flotę najemnych piratów z Salladhorem Saanem na czele. Stannis spala również króla za murem Mance'a Raydera, w czasie ceremonii wolni ludzi mają wybór, mogą przysiąc wierność Baratheonowi i przeżyć, lub udać się za mur, większość dzikich decyduje się przyjąć wiarę w czerwonego boga i składa przysięgę lojalności, bez wiedzy Stannisa tak naprawdę zostaje spalony Lord Kości, a prawdziwy Rayder jest w niewoli kapłanki. W tym czasie ze Stannisem kontaktuje się Mors Umber zwany Wronojadem, piastujący razem ze swym, bratem Hotherem Umberem kasztelana Ostatniego Domostwa, pomimo że Hother dołączyć do Boltonów razem z 300 ludźmi, to jego brat Mors proponuje dołączenie do Stannisa, w zamian oczekuje że będzie mógł zachować swą wiarę, otrzyma czaszkę króla za Murem, oraz że Stannis nie wyśle go do walki ze swym bratem Hotherem. Stannis po radzie Snowa przyjął te warunki przez co dołączył do jego sprawy połowa Umberów. Kiedy Stannis zniecierpliwił się czekaniem na kolejny atak dzikich i brakiem wiadomości od Davosa postanowił wyruszyć na południe aby zmierzyć się ze nowym Namiestnikiem Północy Roose Boltonem, Arnolf Karstark poinformował króla że kasztelan Dreadfortu, naturalny syn Rossea Ramsay Snow wymaszerował z zamku aby pomóc ojcu przedostać się na północ po przez wciąż opanowaną przez Żelaznych Ludzi Fose Cailin i pozostawił niewielki garnizon, przez co zamek jest łatwy do zdobycia. Stannisa na podstawie tych informacji zamierzał ruszyć na Dreadfortu, razem z 1500 swoich własnych ludzi wspomaganych przez 300 Thennów pod wodzą ich magnara który zgiął kolana przed Stannisem Sigornem, plan Stannisa zakładał również że połączy swe siły z Umberami i Karstarkami co dało by mu przewagę. Wzywa jednak Jona Snowa i pyta się co myśli o jego pomyśle, jednak Snow który znał Dreadfot przekonuje króla że nawet z małą załogą zamek przetrwa szturm i atak na niego zakończyć by się klęską. Snow prosi króla aby ten pozostawił dzikich na murze oraz że w zamian za to powie mu gdzie znajdzie nowych ludzi, na co Stannis przystaje. Zamiast marszu Dreadfort Snow zaproponował żeby skierował się w stronę gór i uzyskał wsparcie Górskich Klanów czyli jakieś około 3000 lub 3500 ludzi, ponieważ górale są lojalni pamięci lorda Eddarda i nigdy nie gościli króla od czasów podboju, jeżeli Stannis poprosi o ich pomoc to ją otrzyma, Stannisa przyznaje że mógł by wycierpieć gościnność klanów jednak nie wie co zrobić i gdzie pomaszerować z tą armią, lord Snow proponuje że skoro Boltonowie walczą z Żelaznymi Ludźmi to rośnie ich prestiż ponieważ walczą z najedz cami, w tak razie Stannis nie może być od nich gorszy i proponuje aby Stannis udał się do wciąż opanowanego przez Żelaznych Ludzi Deepwood Motte. Stannisa zgadza się z tym pomysłem, i po raz kolejny proponuje Snowo nazwisko i Wintefell twierdząc że jeszcze nie jest za późno i może powstrzymać to szaleństwo jednak i tym razem lord Snow odmawia, Stannis wyznaje Snowo że niektórzy z pośród jego rycerzy prosili i tytuł lorda Wintefell jednak Stannisa im odmówił, oraz informuje go że Winterfell przedzie w ręce Arnolfa Karstarka kuzyna Starków. Wyruszając z Muru Stannisa pozostawia swoją żonę i córkę na Murze razem z niektórymi rycerzami. Tym czasem na południu, wojska Tyrllów wciąż kontynuują oblężenie Końca Burzy, a flota dawnego wroga Stannisa Paxtera Redwyna, blokuje twierdze od strony morza, oraz zaczyna oblężenie Smoczej Skały, po przybyciu ser Lorasa Tyrella, wojska oblegające twierdze przystępują do szturmu aby zdobyć ją jak najszybciej, twierdza pada po szturmie jednak ginie w niej 500 ludzi a Rycerz Kwiatów jest ciężko ranny. Ponieważ Stannis stracił swoją pierwszą siedzibę a Koniec Burzy jest pod oblężeniem jedyną siedzibą Baratheonów jest Nocny Fort na murze. Wojna o Północ Zgodnie z poradami Jona Snowa Stannisa skierował się w stronę gór, i tak jak obiecał Jon nie został wykryty, gdyż zapewnił królowi przewodników którzy poprowadzili go w góry, Baratheon zgodnie z poradą Snowa poprosił klany o pomoc i udało mu się uzyskać wsparcie, ponieważ klany była zaszczycone obecnościom króla i wierne pamięci lorda Eddarda Starka, dzięki temu że udało mu się pozyskać najsilniejsze z wodzów klanów takich jak Hugo Wulla i starego Torghena Flinta, za Stannisem podążają najsilniejsze klany czyli Klan Wull, Klan Flint, Klan Norrey, Klan Liddle, a za tym klanami podążają cała reszta. Stannisa łącznie popiera około 40 klanów i zapewniają mu 3000 lub 3500 ludzi, dobrze wyszkolonych i doświadczonych. Po zdobyciu poparcia klanów Stannisa kontynuując plan lord Snowa maszeruje na Deepwood Motte. Z pomoc swych nowych sprzymierzeńców podchodzi niepostrzeżenie pod Deepwood Motte przystępuje do ataku na Żelaznych Ludzi, choć ci opuszczają zamek i próbują wycofać się na okręty, ludzie króla atakują ich i rozbijają w lesie nie opodal wybrzeża, w tym samym czasie okręty Żelaznych Ludzi są przejęte lub zatopione przez ludzi Mormontów, pod dowództwem nowej dziedziczki Wyspy Niedzwiedzkiej, Alysane Mormont. W czasie walk do niewoli dostaje się wygnana bratanica nowego króla Żelaznych Wyspy, Eurona Greyjoya, Asha Greyjoy oraz jej świta, w skład której wchodzą siedmiu szlachetnie urodzonych. Zwycięstwo nad Greyjoyami, cementuje sojusz Stannisa z Ludźmi z Północy, poprawia także jego reputacje, po tym zwycięstwie Gloverowie i ich chorążowie przyłączają się do Stannisa z rozkazu lady Sybelle Glover, i niechętni do tej pory Mormontowie, poza wielkimi rodami do Stannisa przyłączają się zwykli ludzie, wieśniacy i niedobitki z rożnych bitew. Na wieść że upadła Fosa Cailin i na północ wróciła córka lorda Eddarda Starka, Arya Stark jako narzeczona Ramsaya Boltona, syna lorda Roosa Boltona, ludzie z północy chcieli ją uratować z rąk Boltonów a Stannis nie chciał aby Starkówna która mogła dać prawa do Winterfell Boltonom pozostała w ich rękach, tym bardziej że Stannis czuł się dłużnikiem wobec jej brata Jona Snowa, bo dzięki niemu zdobył poparcie klanów i ludu północy. Posiadając 5000 tysięczną armie wydaje rozkaz wymarszu na Winterfell do którego również wyruszyli Boltonowie, dostaje przewodników oraz zapasy od Golverów którzy mają mu pomóc znaleźć drogę. Zabiera ze sobą wszystkich swych nowych ludzi oraz Ashe Greyjoy ale pozostawia pozostałych jeńców lady Glover. Przed odjazdem wysyła rozkazy aby Arnolf Karstark i Mors Umber wyruszyli do Winterfell i aby oczekiwali jego przybycia, oraz list na Mur do Jona Snowa z podziękowaniami za dobrą radę oraz zapewnieniem że uratuje jego siostrę jeśli zdoła. Ciekawostki * W młodości jego ojciec zabrał jego i Roberta do stolicy, aby zaprezentować ich królowi: Stannis i Robert uznali wówczas, że król wyglądał wspaniale i bardzo im zainponował. Dopiero później dowiedzieli się, że spotkali się nie z królem, a namiestnikiem Tywinem Lannisterem. * Wcześniejszym giermkiem Stannisa był jego kuzyn: Andrew Estermont, pomimo tego nie ufał mu, choć uważał go za wiernego i dobrego człowieka. * Kiedy wrzucał pijawki do ognia, aby jego przeciwnicy zginęli, zatrzymał się na Robbie Starku na dłużą chwile, jednak w końcu wrzucił pijawkę. * W czasie rozmowy z Jonem Snowem, kiedy Stannis krytykuje Robba, zdenerwowany Snow mówi mu, że kochał swojego brata, na co Stannis odpowiada, że on również cenił własnego. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy chodziło o Roberta czy o Renly'ego. * Stannis w pewnym sensie potrafi szanować swoich wrogów i przeciwników, np po bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem cenił umiejętności Tyrion Lannister, stwierdzając, że to niebezpieczny człowiek. Cenił sobie również Robba Starka, choć nazywał go zdrajcą i uzurpatorem, to nie odmawiał mu odwagi i umiejętności. Relacje Z bratem królem Robertem Stannis miał kiepskie stosunki ze swym bratem którego nie kochał zbyt mocno, miał do niego żal że Robert mu nie ufał i nie doceniał, szczególnie miał żal że przekazał Koniec Burzy jego młodszemu bratu zamiast jemu, choć prawnie mu się należał oraz za to że kiedy zdobył Smoczą Skale Robert nawet mu nie podziękował tylko zrugał za to że pozwolił uciec dzieciom Aerysa, był pomimo tego jednak całkowice oddany Robertowi, w czasie rebelii wsparł go, co było dla niego bardzo trudne gdyż musiał wybierać po między swoją krwią a przysięgą i honorem, kiedy Robert kazał mu oddać zamek oddał bratu gdyż uważał że jako młodszy brat jest mu winien posłuszeństwo. W czasie rozmowy z Jonem Snowem wyznał mu że kochał swojego brata, nie wiadomo czy chodzi o Roberta czy o Rnlyego. Z lordem Eddardem Starkiem Stannis i Eddard nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale również nie byli wrogami. Stannis szanował Eddarda za jego honor i poczucie sprawiedliwości oraz nie wątpił w jego słowo, pomimo tego nie żywił do niego jakichkolwiek uczuć, uważając go ponadto za bardzo upartego. Miał do niego zapewne żal, że Robert znacznie bardziej cenił sobie Neda niż jego. Z Żoną Selyse Stannisa nigdy nie kochał swej żony, ożenił się z nią nie dla miłości, ich małżeństwo pozostało zimne, tym bardziej Stannisa odpychało od Selyse jej nieatrakcyjność, Stannis tym bardziej się na niej rozczarował kiedy ta nie dała mu żadnego syna tylko jedną córkę. Z Davosem Seaworthem Davos od czasu rebelii zawsze był najwierniejszym i najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem Stannisa. Poznali się w czasie oblężenia Końca Burzy kiedy to Stannis w pozbawionym żywności zamku był oblężony przemytnik dostarczył do niego zapasy żywności, dzięki czemu ocalił zamek do czasu odsiecz Eddarda Starka. Za pomoc Davos został odznaczony tytułem szlacheckim i ziemią, jednak w zamian za to Stannisa zażądał aby ten poddał się każę obcięcia placów za lata przemytu. Davos zgodził się na to jednak pod warunkiem że Stannis zrobi to osobiście co też to uczynił. Od tego czasu Davos zawsze towarzyszył Stannisowi. Stannis zawsze lubił jego towarzystwo ponieważ Davos zawsze był wobec niego szczery i zadku kłamał, Stannis cenił sobie byłego przemytnika za jego prawdomówność i skromność. Można stwierdzić że Davos to najlojalniejszy sługa Stannisa a jednocześnie jego przyjaciel. Stannis nigdy nie miał za złe Davosowi jego prawdomówności nawet w tedy kiedy miał inne zdanie na dany temat lub nie podobały mu się słowa przemytnika. Cytaty Stannisa - Cytaty o Stannisie Galeria Mellisandre-and-stannis-baratheon.jpg|Król Stannis i Melisandre Stannis Baratheon.jpg|Karta z wizerunkiem Stannisa Baratheona 27111200.png 250px-Stannis_sigil_coat.png|Osobisty herb Stannisa Stannis_Baratheon_by_henning.jpg|Król Stannis Kategoria:Ród Baratheon Kategoria:Lordowie Włości Korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Włości Korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Końca Burzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebeli Balona Greyjoya Kategoria:Władcy Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Dom Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Królowie Siedmiu Królestw Kategoria:Żeglarze de:Stannis Baratheon en:Stannis Baratheon es:Stannis Baratheon fr:Stannis Baratheon ru:Станнис Баратеон zh:史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩